nitromedatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Computer1130
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nitrome Database Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi! Hi Computer1130! Nice Wiki you have here. The logo looks nice, and it seems to be original. You seem to be off to a good start. It seems that you don't have that much contributors, try posting links to your wiki on other sites. Anyway, good luck making your wiki! -NOBODY P.S: If you want, you can join the Nitrome Wiki, you'll be a great addition there. Feedback The skin is really nice and I love the logo! How does it differ from Nitrome Wiki, though? (And did you make the poll on what your least favourite Nitrome game is? I noticed that all the games mentioned there are my favourites! D=) - From, the unsigned Wikia contributor, for now. The Image Issue Hi again Computer1130! I just noticed that some of the images you uploaded were taken from the Nitrome Wiki. I don't mean to be harsh, but on the internet doing something like that with an image is known as copyright infringement, becuase I cut out the image myself and uploaded it to the wiki myself. Anyway, there's a way you can use the images from the Nitrome Wiki. Simply just allow me to implement this template into MediaWiki:Licenses. This way, the next time you upload an image you can just select the bottom option and the template will automatically be added to the licensing section of an image, so you can take as much images from the Nitrome Wiki as you want.-- 22:20, July 11, 2011 (UTC) P.S: If you do pick to use the template, you only put the template on transparent/white background images taken from the Nitrome Wiki. No-addition Screenshots from games (images from games taken with no addition to the image) do not have to have the Nitrome Wiki template added. 1st Image Nitrome Database version: 1 Nitrome Wiki version: 2 Well, that's all the images I saw that looked like Nitrome Wiki ones. -- 12:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC)